


Тяжелое лето Стива Харрингтона

by maily



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Summer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily





	Тяжелое лето Стива Харрингтона

— Это надолго? 

Стива усадили на стул на фоне белого полотна. Помещение городского фотоклуба внутри было... мрачноватым. Окрашенные в черный кирпичные стены, красные стулья... Больше походило на приватный кружок каких-нибудь фетишистов. 

Джонатан возился с камерой:

— Минут десять.

— Ты куда-то спешишь? — поинтересовалась Нэнси.

Она тоже была здесь — отбирала снимки Джонатана для газеты. В красивом длинном платье, с новой прической, похорошевшая, даже с румянцем.

Наверное, Стив никогда не видел ее настолько счастливой, и в груди закололо от вины вперемешку с ревностью. Он отвел взгляд от тонкой талии Нэнси, сосредоточившись на противоположной стене с пробковой доской по центру — с вырезками из газет, с фотографиями Хокинса, с какими-то картинками. 

Все равно скука.

— Отец не слезает с меня этим летом, требует помогать с магазином, — ответил Стив. — Как будто мне не хватает проблем с поступлением. Приемная комиссия попросила фото в резюме в последний момент.

— Ничего, Джонатан сделает тебе хорошее фото, — мягко улыбнулась Нэнс.

Она сменила блеск для губ. Прошлый был малиновый и совсем бесцветный. Хотя Стив ничего не имел против — новый ей тоже шел. Делал губы ярче... Ей вообще подошла бы любая помада.

Так. Хватит.

— Я не сомневаюсь. 

— Все готово. Садись ровно, — Джонатан остановился перед ним, поставил фотоаппарат на подножку. — Смотри в объектив, — пальцем он указал точку в воздухе.

— Окей.

Стив выпрямился и почувствовал себя суперглупо. Его бывшая любимая девушка и ее нынешний парень смотрелись вместе потрясно. Джонатан сосредоточенно настраивал камеру. Уверенно крутил объектив, жал какие-то кнопки, черт его разберешь.

В помещение ворвался жаркий ветер с улицы. Стив сильнее сжал пальцы на коленях, спрятанных под джинсами.

Пожалуй, пора было валить из Хокинса. Особенно — после той истории с Изнанкой.

Вспышка ослепила его на мгновение, превратив реальность в белое плотное пятно. Стив моргнул несколько раз подряд, возвращая себе зрение.

— Всё?

— Да, заезжай вечером ко мне, отдам фото. 

— Спасибо тебе большое, дружище. Вы меня спасли, — Стив постарался улыбнуться искренне и широко, и, судя по довольному лицу Нэнси, у него получилось, хоть неловкость все еще и ощущалась между ними тремя. 

— Видели стройку на окраине за кинотеатром? — сменил тему Стив. Уходить так резко все равно было некрасиво. 

— Не объявили, что там будет? 

Нэнси встала сбоку, оказавшись посередине между Стивом и Джонатаном.

Стив счел это довольно ироничным.

— Отец сказал, что торговый комплекс. 

— И кто потом посмеет сказать, что Хокинс — дыра, верно? — усмехнулся Джонатан.

— И не говори. Скоро разрастемся до Индианаполиса, — пошутил Стив. 

Хотелось двух вещей: покурить и поехать дальше. Этим летом он обзавелся ужасной привычкой — раньше курить хотелось только после алкоголя и на вечеринках. С Нэнси он даже не баловался, желания не было. А сейчас — пачка на всякий случай всегда лежала или в бардачке машины, или в кармане штанов. Стив, задумавшись, вытащил синий Кэмел.

Не придумав ничего лучше, он поднял глаза на Джонатана:

— Ты... будешь?

Встревоженный взгляд Нэнси Стив игнорировал изо всех сил. 

Вместо словесного ответа Джонатан отрицательно помотал головой и торопливо пробежался рукой по карманам рубашки. Он вытащил ярко-красную зажигалку, отдал ее Стиву.

— Что это?

— Вспомнилось как раз. Возьми, тебе пригодится, а мне она все равно не нужна, только место занимает, — сдержанно улыбнулся Джонатан, и Стив растерянно пожал ему руку.

— Удачи тебе со вступительными. Завязывай с вредными привычками, — Нэнси вдруг крепко обняла его, и Стив предпочел откинуть мерзкие мысли об изощренном издевательстве над бывшим парнем.

— Спасибо.

Он, задумавшись, побрел в сторону припаркованной машины. Вложил мятую сигарету между губ. 

Оборачиваться не стал — хотя Нэнси с Джонатаном наверняка не выходили вслед за ним и даже не провожали его взглядами, но Стив все равно не хотел проверять. Он облокотился на бок машины и подкурил себе новой зажигалкой, которую все это время крутил между пальцев.

Лето только началось, но ощущалось уже тяжело.


End file.
